improvfandomcom-20200215-history
Katey Healy-Wurzburg
Born in Milford, Massachusetts, Katey first rose above the fray by leaving the Blackstone Valley and attending Hamilton College, in Clinton, NY. There she studied a breadth of liberal arts subjects, graduating with a B.A. in Sociology with a minor in Anthropology. In 2003 during her junior year, she decided, on a whim, to try out for the school's comedy groups; Bobby Peru (sketch) and YodaPez (short-form improv). To her surprise, she was selected to join YodaPez, where she performed regularly for the next two years. After graduating in May 2005, she did some stuff for awhile. New York On March 1, 2006, she decided to try to move to New York; she had no job and a place to stay for 1 week. She has not yet left, but that may be because her father sold her car before she actually had an apartment in the city. Katey admitted she wished to perform and write comedy in June 2006. She began performing stand up around New York City shortly thereafter, performing at several notable shows at Rififi's and the Parkside Lounge, as well as School Night at UCB. In October 2006 Katey took her first long form improv class with Ari Voukydis. Since then, she has studied improv with Shannon O'Neill, Nate Smith, Joe Wengert, Charlie Todd, Anthony King, Jackie Clarke, Gavin Speiller, John Frusciante, Amey Goerlich, Zach Woods, Mark Sutton, Charlie Sanders, Christina Gausas, Chris Gethard and Porter Mason. Teams During her level 201 class, in early spring 2007, Katey helped to found what would later become NYC indie team Bad Data, along with Brett White and Jessica Wyant. She left the team in August 2008. In October 2008, she formed a long form improv trio with Nicole Drespel and Bridget Fitzgerald called Castlemania!. They performed in the 2008 Annual 3 on 3 Improv Tournament and made it to the semi-finals, one of the only two teams made entirely of non-UCB house team members to advance. Castlemania! chose their name because Nicole pointed out that the name was both adorable and awesome, just like them. The name originated from a very tired Katey mis-hearing the name of a team performing at a Thank You, Robot show, and thinking that team's name was 'Castlemania'. In 2009, Katey has been performing with The Chrononauts, a group culled from the ranks of the inestimable Time Capsule 600 class. In April 2009, Scoundrel was formed from the worst and most evil dregs of society, or in a series of email conversations. Scoundrel is Andrew Yurman-Glaser, Domenico Manzolillo, Katey Healy-Wurzburg and Nicole Drespel. Shows Produced Katey has produced The Lorelei, a monthly alternatelligent comedy show held at the Parkside Lounge, since May 2007, which is generally hosted by Healy-Wurburg and features a mix of stand-up and improv comedy. Notable performers include Pete Holmes, Krompf, John Mulaney, Nick Kroll, Will Hines and Reggie Watts. While a member of Bad Data, she helped to produce and run the first Bad Date shows, as well as the initial System Error shows. UCB Shows *In A World... *The Time Capsule *The Macroscene Trivia *Katey misses an average of two Harold Nights per calendar year, usually watching New Team Harold and all 5 Harolds. *Katey hates feet and bugs. *Katey is not Katie or Kate or Katy or Catye. *She also provides tech for shows regularly, coming equipped with pre-show music, 'bringing teams out' music, conscientious blackouts and post-show mid-nineties sing-alongs whenever possible. *Katey has a very specific love for coffee because she used to be a barista. Also, she hates skim milk in her coffee but 2% is tolerable. *Katey does not have a middle name. *Katey will fight you. *Katey has been to 32 Dave Matthews Band concerts. Category: Performers Category: New York City